1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to picture framing and more particularly relates to a kit and method for "do-it-yourself" picture framing.
2. The Prior Art
Despite the fact that picture framing is a widely practiced "do-it-yourself" craft, there is no presently available kit or the like, which will enable one to readily, expeditiously and inexpensively construct a conventional mitered joint picture frame at home. While various attempts have been made to solve this problem, all have been deficient in one or more respects.
Applicant is aware of the following patents which generally relate to this problem:
______________________________________ 2,415,259 Renton 1947 3,224,754 Graham 1965 3,493,224 Graham 1970 3,610,612 Day 1971 ______________________________________